Zigo
Zigo is a female elephant who lives in the Pride Lands. She is a member of Ma Tembo's Herd. Appearance Zigo is a sturdy, well built elephant with gray skin and a light gray underbelly. She has rather small ears (compared to the other elephants in her herd), which are pink on the inside and gray on the outside. She also has dark gray eyelashes, and two small gray ellipse markings at the bottom right of her eyes. Her tusks are small and white. Personality Zigo is shown to be a rather calm elephant. But just like the rest of her herd, bees cause her to become alarmed. According to Ma Tembo, she is also one of the strongest elephants in the herd. When tasked with helping the Lion Guard, she was able to help them out with ease. She also briefly displayed a sense of fun, fist-bumping Bunga using her trunk. History The Ukumbusho Tradition Zigo is one of the few members of the herd who are watching the Ukumbusho until a swarm of bees causes the herd to stampede. When the Guard approaches she asks if there are any bees on her to which Zigo is relieved, soon after the rest of herd is saved she continues to watch the event with it being a success. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Zigo is one of the eight elephants in The Twelve Ways of Christmas performance. The Kilio Valley Fire When a fire breaks out at Kilio Valley, Zigo is called up to help put out the flames with the Lion Guard. She works alongside Bunga, who uses her trunk to spray massive amounts of sand onto the blaze. But when the fire persists, they have no choice but to retreat. During their escape, the herd comes into contact with the Army of Scar. Zigo manages to defend herself against Cheezi and Chungu but is soon led out of the valley to safety by the Lion Guard, leaving the valley to Scar's army. Needing to find a new home for them, Kion leads Zigo and her herd to Ndefu Grove, where Laini at first welcomes them to stay. But when the elephants enter the grove, their large size causes them to smash into the trees, knocking Laini and her galagos to the ground. Laini hints that Kion might be able to find another place for them to stay, and he leads them to Acacia Grove, where Twiga accepts them. However, when she sees how much the elephants eat, she turns them away. As a last resort, Kion takes the elephants to Bupu and his herd, asking him to let the elephants stay just for a while. Bupu accepts, and the elephants start to celebrate by spraying themselves with dirt, which also falls on the sable antelopes. This behavior is deemed unacceptable by Bupu. It isn't long before the antelopes do just that. Although the Guard plead with the elephants to stay, Ma Tembo sees no other way, and she leads her herd out of the Pride Lands. A short time later, Kion locates the herd and asks for their help with a fire in Ndefu Grove. Ma Tembo accepts, and Zigo joins the fight against the flames, picking up some water from Lake Kiziwa along the way. When they arrive at the grove, the elephants quickly work together to extinguish the fire. Having saved most of Ndefu Grove, an elated Laini asks the elephants to stay, overwhelmed by their kindness after she had rejected them. Ma Tembo accepts, and her herd moves into Ndefu Grove. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Zigo watches as Timon and Pumbaa sing their song Tujiinue. Soon, the Army of Scar interupts the party. Working together, the Pride Landers try to stop them. Scar reveals himself in front of the Pride Landers and explains his plan. The herds start to panic and run, and the Lion Guard goes after them. When everyone has stopped running, the herds are thinking about leaving the Pride Lands. The next morning, they meet at Pride Rock and Kion comes with an announcement. Makini's Mpando Mpaya has survived the battle. Everyone agrees to stay in the Pride Lands and the baobab tree is planted. Fire from the Sky Zigo can be seen when Ono and Anga sing Height and Sight. Battle for the Pride Lands Zigo helps the Lion Guard battle in the Outlands to defeat Scar and his army once and for all. The next day, she is seen saying goodbye to the Lion Guard as they begin their quest to the Tree of Life. Songs *''The Twelve Ways of Christmas'' (rehearse) Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Female Characters Category:Elephants Category:Minor Characters Category:Mammals Category:Adults